Goldie (Goldie
Goldie Locks is the little girl of Goldie & Bear. She plays Gosalyn Mallard in Jiminywing Cricket and Darkwing Jiminy She is a duck. She plays Tagalong Rabbit in Hiro Hood She is a rabbit. She plays Lilo in Goldie & Bear (Lilo & Stitch) She is a little girl. She plays Wendy Darling in Kristoff Pan She plays Jade in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess She is a Sofia's best friend. She plays Vampirina Hauntley in Goldie Locks (Vampirina) She is a vampire and a bat. She plays Alice in Goldie in Wonderland She is a little girl. She plays Snow White in Goldie White and the Seven Characters She is a princess. She plays Cinderella in Goldierella She is a princess. She plays Ariel in The Little Mer-Princess She is a mermaid. She plays Belle in Beauty and the Alien She is a French maiden. She plays Princess Jasmine in Beanstalk Jackladdin She is a Arabian princess. She plays Sarabi in The Prince King She is a female lion. She plays Nala in The Beanstalk King and The Beanstalk King II: Beanstalk Jack's Pride She is a female lion. She plays Pocahontas in Goldiehontas She is a Indian princess. She plays Mulan in Goldielan and Goldielan II She is a Chinese princess. She plays Princess Atta in A Beanstalk's Life She is an ant. She plays Chaca in The Robot Boy's New Groove, The Robot Boy's New Groove 2: Flint's New Groove and The Robot Boy's New School She is Tipo's sister. She plays Joy in Inside Out (HarryDR19 Style) She is a yellow emotion. She plays Princess Aurora in Sleeping Goldie She is a princess who goes to sleep. She plays Anastasia in Goldiestasia She plays Thumbelina in Goldielina She plays Rapunzel in Tangled (brucemovies1 Style) She plays Anna in Frozen (Brucemovies1 Style) She plays Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (brucemovies1 Style) She is a female mouse. She plays Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (brucemovies1 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (brucemovies1 Style) She is a female mouse. She plays Vixey in The Beanstalk Boy and the Jungle Boy She is a female fox. She plays Anastasia Tremaine in Crystarella and Redrella She is a Cinderella's stepsister. She plays Poppy Peepleson in Little Red Riding Hood (Vampirina) She is a Vampirina's best friend. Portrayals * In Alice and Pinocchio she is played by Alice. * In June And Snoopy she is played by June. * In Melody & Bambi she is played by Melody. * In Annie And Pudge she is played by Annie. * In JoJo & Dumbo she is played by JoJo the Clown. * In Marina And Kion she is played by Marina. * In Sofia & Patch she is played by Princess Sofia. * In Lulubelle and Roo she is played by Lulubelle. * In Vampirina and Oliver she is played by Vampirina Hauntley. * In D.W. and Edmond she is played by D.W. Read. * In Charity and Hathi Junior she is played by Charity Bazaar. * In Isabella and Simba she is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. * In Lilo & Stitch (Goldie & Bear) she is played by Lilo. * In Vivian & Toulouse she is played by Princess Vivian. * In Jenny and Tommy Pickles she is played by Jenny Foxworth. * In Rapunzel & Miles she is played by Rapunzel. * In Loretta and Miles and Loretta & Berlioz she is played by Loretta Callisto. * In Fifi And Leo she is played by Fifi. * In Anna & Elmo she is played by Anna. * In Wendy and Pablo she is played by Wendy Darling. * In Amber & Lucky she is played by Princess Amber. Gallery Goldie in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks in Goldie & Bear Goldie-and-bear-disney-junior.jpg Goldie&Bear.jpg Goldie Happy.jpg Goldie dressed as Red.jpg|Goldie dressed Red's hood Goldie as Red.jpg Goldie Hood.jpg Princess Goldie.jpg Goldie Locks.jpg Goldie Locks 1.jpg Goldie Locks 2.jpg Goldie Locks 3.jpg Goldie Locks 4.jpg Goldie Locks 5.jpg Goldie Locks 6.jpg Goldie Locks 7.jpg Goldie Locks 8.jpg Goldie Locks 9.jpg Goldie Locks 10.jpg Goldie Locks 11.jpg Goldie Locks 12.jpg Goldie-and-Bear-Episode-2-Bears-Red-Shoes--Goose-Sitters.jpg Goldie Locks and Big Bad Wolf.jpg Image ea9db73f.jpg C8DFFS1VsAAs2kh.jpg CfxlTzpUIAA2w3j.jpg Goldie & Red.jpg Red, Goldie, and Bear.jpg Goldie and Humpty.png Goldie and Big Bad Wolf.jpg Goldie and Bear sees Jack got his mother's necklace.jpg Granny.jpg Itsy.png Goldie, Bear, Jack and Jill Sleeping.jpg Goldie & Bear scared.jpg Goldie and Bear Tooth Fairy Song.jpg Little Red, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Humpty Dumpty.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-01.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-03.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-04.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-05.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-06.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-09.jpg Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-11.jpg Goldie played Buttercup Ball Game.jpg Goldie is Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Red.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Jack.jpg 51f6de7b6579f8f4ba670cc6 3d924b5d.jpg 52a51b97302ef40215f2b453 b82c626e.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and the Giant.jpg 521dbd73075acffa6e81b6c4 c201360e.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 12.33.15 PM.png 23422007 148634212421895 1296472613152882688 n.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Little Red, Jack Bear, Jack and Jill, and Three Little Pigs.jpg Cp6bFijXYAAIpue.jpg Goldie & Bear mad.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 12 33 39 PM.png 48226464_goldie-and-bear-s01e01e02-the-birthday-chair-big-bear-1080p-netflix-web-dl-dd5-1.png 48226465_goldie-and-bear-s01e03e04-too-much-jack-and-jill-tiny-tale-1080p-netflix-web-dl.png 48226477_goldie-and-bear-s01e25e26-bear-who-would-be-king-when-the-gnome-is-away-1080p-ne.png 48226482_goldie-and-bear-s01e33e34-the-tooth-about-jack-and-jill-pig-problems-1080p-netfl.png 48226486_goldie-and-bear-s01e39e40-sing-froggy-sing-forget-me-lots-1080p-netflix-web-dl-d.png 48226487 goldie-and-bear-s01e41e42-do-you-know-the-muffin-kids-jack-of-all-trades-1080p-n.png 87DADF5B-69D4-41FB-A180-A8E1993F0C9E.jpeg C0F3D9A4-BE56-4A99-8FA0-9ACB6686FDB8.jpeg EAC0538D-3F33-4FD9-9544-EAD9EEEE1F6C.jpeg 70F594F1-1A78-4746-B06F-ADF27023B83F.jpeg 3ACF7E28-8934-4B26-A38A-1E2E4252868E.jpeg 33EB455F-3D22-41ED-9455-460A79EE5956.jpeg 2DB481C6-5F98-4ED1-A056-CE65469199ED.jpeg 590472F0-DCAC-4827-99AA-8E598AF786D3.jpeg CCA8D872-F7E4-46D0-B756-38CB056AFDCB.jpeg FD38AD2C-1729-465E-850A-ED5A1368BA74.jpeg A2C9DE10-A002-4306-979A-AD43C71D6E50.jpeg 10D94C2A-5900-49EB-82DB-F7FCBE49C97E.jpeg 40AF7E3A-DEE8-48FE-B224-73B92AB0BE8B.jpeg 04369360-AF56-4832-A9A8-B24034AC64DC.jpeg 9DC67770-B7A5-48FC-A8FC-C9CD054BB587.jpeg Goldie, Bear, Jack and Humpty.jpg Goldie and Red Meet Jimmy.jpg Goldie and Bear have a big egg.jpg Goldie, Bear and Big Bad in Big Bart's mouth.jpg Goldie, Bear and Big Bad.jpg Goldie and Ginger.jpg Goldie wears a swim dress.jpg Goldie wears a swim dress 01.jpg Goldie Locks.JPG Goldie-and-Bear.jpg Goldie, Bear and the Horse.jpg Goldie-&-Bear.jpg Little Red Riding Hood, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg Goldie and the Pigs.jpg Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Rumplestiltskin.jpg Old Man Winter, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg 521145ba8b8e6c657948295f_dcbcb736.jpg 52a5368a6f670a345a0e9b6e_94f57bb4.jpg 52a529072516a40215f2b453_d5c0e747_jpeg.jpg Image_2f48f080.jpg Image_8be08f12.jpg Image_56646807.jpg Goldie_Locks,_Jack_Bear,_and_Little_Red_Riding_Hood.jpg|Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack.jpg|Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack Goldie-Locks.jpg Goldie-Locks-01.jpg Goldie-Locks-02.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.JPG|Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear Goldie-Locks-03.JPG Goldie-Locks-04.JPG Goldie-Locks-05.JPG Goldie-Locks-06.JPG MV5BMTU2OTkyODIyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODEzMzk0ODE@__V1_.jpg|Goldie is going to open the jar! 1000x562-Q70_544675ef06c3f55498872cc3637a2da9.jpg Goldie's Great Adventure 01.jpg A Royal Cheese Mystery 01.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 01.jpg Fairy Godmother Gets Grounded 01.jpg Think or Swim 01.jpg|Goldie is wearing a swim dress to go swimming. Think or Swim 02.jpg|Goldie and Bear are going swimming in the tub! Think or Swim 03.jpg image_2c6063b8.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Goldie-Locks-and-Jack-Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Goldie-and-Bear-01.jpg Goldie-Locks-07.jpg Goldie-Locks-08.jpg Goldie-Locks-09.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 01.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 02.jpg Goldie Locks and Jack Bear 03.jpg Abraca-Cabbage.jpg Goldie sings.jpg image_a2c108c6.jpg Goldie_(Goldie_y_Osito).jpg|Goldie Locks in Goldie & Bear Goldie_Locks_13.jpg Goldie_Locks_14.jpg Goldie-and-Bear-02.jpg Gingerbread_Jimmy_Rules_of_the_Game.png Hark! A Snark! 02.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 01.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 02.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 03.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 04.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 05.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 06.jpg Three's A Crowd 01.jpg Three's A Crowd 03.jpg Goldie and Big Bad.jpg Goldie Locks as Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Goldie Locks dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. Goldie and Big Bad handcuffed together.jpg|Goldie and Big Bad got handcuffed together! Crystal Clear 02.jpg The Birthday Chair 01.jpg The Birthday Chair 02.jpg Big Bear 01.jpg 52be621e1d088ad390fc5d24 490e8890.jpg Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack 1.jpg Winterchime Day 01.jpg Winterchime Day 04.jpg Winterchime Day 05.jpg Winterchime Day 06.jpg Winterchime Day 07.jpg Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg|Jack Bear, Goldie Locks, and Humpty Dumpty Think_or_Swim_05.jpg The Egg 01.jpg The Wolf Who Cried Wolf 02.jpg Goldie-Locks-03.jpg Thumbelina's Wild Ride 01.jpg The Wolf Who Cried Wolf 01.jpg Pinocchio-itis 01.jpg Mary Mary 01.jpg Wolf on Drums 02.jpg Wolf on Drums 04.jpg Goldie-Locks-04.jpg Goldie-Locks-05.jpg Goldie-Locks-06.jpg Big_Bear_02.jpg Big_Bear_03.jpg Bear, Red, and Goldie.jpg|Jack Bear, Little Red Riding Hood, and Goldie Locks Goldie-Locks-10.jpg Goldie-Locks-11.jpg Goldie Locks, Beanstalk Jack and Jack Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks, Beanstalk Jack, and Jack Bear Goldie-Locks-13.jpg Goldie-Locks-14.jpg Goldie-Locks-15.jpg Goldie-Locks-12.jpg|Goldie Locks dressed as a sandwich for Halloween. Goldie, Red, and Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks, Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack Bear Think or Swim 06.jpg Think or Swim 07.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 02.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 03.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 04.jpg Three's A Crowd 05.jpg Fairy Fly Adventure 01.jpg Goldie-Locks-19.jpg Goldie-Locks-20.jpg Bear's Red Shoes 01.jpg Wolf_on_Drums_05.jpg Goldie-Locks-18.jpg Winterchime Day 08.jpg Goldie_wears_a_swim_dress_02.jpg Goldie_wears_a_swim_dress_03.jpg Think or Swim 08.jpg Goldie-Locks-16.JPG Goldie_wears_a_swim_dress_04.jpg Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Female Heroes Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Goldie & Bear Heroes Category:Women Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Kids Category:Goldilocks and the Three Bears Category:Golden Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Princesses Category:Happy Characters Category:Comedians Category:White Characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Goldie Category:Goldie & Bear Girls Category:Blondes Category:Happy Character Category:Happy Category:Characters who can swim Category:Swim Category:Characters who inflate Category:Males and Females Category:Screaming Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters who have foot scenes